Table games refer to interactive games played by one or more players on a raised platform (or table). Table games may be played indoors or outdoors. Exemplary table games include table tennis, pool, billiards, foosball, and air hockey.
Cricket is a popular sport in India, the United Kingdom, Australia, the Caribbean, and South Africa and is rapidly gaining popularity in other countries. A few cricket table games or board games are currently available but the existing games do not provide realistic physical actions or realistic ball dynamics, hence they do not offer game players the reality and the excitement of a real game of cricket. For example, Wicketz is a cricket board game published by RDA Marketing of the United Kingdom that simulates pitching of a ball with a spinning bowling indicator. A batsman's stroke of a bat is determined by picking up a card.
Another example of a cricket board game is Super Cricket published by Toy Brokers Limited of the United Kingdom. In Super Cricket, a spring-loaded bowler rolls a ball on the surface of the game table. A batsman hits the rolled ball while keeping the bat in contact with the surface of the game table. None of these board games provides the reality of a real cricket game.